Louhrin
Louhrin is the stern, uncompromising and enigmatic god of Survival. Unique in all creation he is the only creature to have attained godhood. His uncertain origin has allowed many races claim him as their own. Aspects The Survivor Louhrin is a young god, having ascended during the span of the recorded history. Consequently his is worshipped in a single aspect, that of the Survivor. The tale of Louhrin is retold in a great many ways but three details always remain the same, first that a creature and his companions went into the maddening and labyrinthine forests of Bakura and became lost, second that for so long were they lost that the creature ate the flesh of his companions to survive, and finally that he was never found, but that in being lost and continuing to survive he somehow found the way to become a god. The beliefs of the church are that every creature can find truth and power in adversity, and that through sheer will and determination any creature can become a god. Although not universal, it is however commonplace that followers of Louhrin consume others of their race in emulation of Louhrin in order to either gain his favour or to work towards his path to godhood, an additional interpretation borrows from Zannar culture and believes that through consuming one of your kind you ingest a small amount of "mana"; a creature's power. Some followers pursue lives of constant struggle or conflict in order to face hardships and overcome them, believing that this allow them to gain his favour or emulate his path. The revelation of the coming of a new god came to Varuna by divine means, one member of each of the races of the world received the tale of Louhrin's ascension by divine means, though each had their own interpretation. The twin concepts of a new god and the attainment of godhood caused social upheaval throughout Varuna when ambitious creatures attempted to emulate him. The greatest change was found among the elves, unique among the races, the elves saw ascension not as an ambition for individuals but as the future of their entire race, the elves that believed this burnt cities to the ground (leaving only the capital standing) and returned to the woods of Bakura in an attempt to emulate Louhrins path to godhood, this created the first elven subrace the Verdari. The Human who received the divine revelation was a humble farmer in Khalsaren named Theodore but would come to be known as Theodore The Black Cardinal, becoming an itinerant preacher he gathered followers until eventually he gained the attention of the then ruling Semoris dynasty, whom gave him the power to found the first and only organised church of Louhrin, its influence became unmatched in Khalsaren and reached out into all the realms of men, at least until his untimely death at the hands of Seraphinian rebels. After a pattern of destruction and chaos followed by a reassertion of stability had played out (in all the realms that survived the process), the faith of Louhrin became taboo and decayed into a matter for individual obsession and underground cults. Worshippers of Louhrin include adventurers, ambitious creatures, people in dire situations and cannibals. Category:Deities